Dark Child: Secrets Unraveled
by guilty indulgences
Summary: Harry's realized that he's being used after his 1st year and he's about to make a mark in History. Competing against the Light and Dark side, he'll conquer... with just the right amount of training.
1. Vanished

Chapter One: Vanished  
  
What most people didn't know was that Harry Potter absolutely hated having all the attention because of his scar. He hated having to be gawked at like some animal; he hated having nasty lies being spread about him in the press and he absolutely despised the very beast that dare blemish his skin. And because of this, he would do something about it. He knew, from the start, that something was definitely wrong. Something about the lack of personal interest and the huge amount of physical protection was very odd. He had been living under the Dursley's care for a very long time and during that time, he doubted they checked up on him, to make sure that he was protected from his own family.  
  
What really startled Harry was all the dark secrets being kept shut and tucked away. He was in the dark, without a clue of what was going on in his own life, but he knew that Dumbledore, the Headmaster with that damnable twinkle, would one day, use this against his advantage. Thus, Harry began to wonder what really happened that faithful night at Halloween and what the Headmaster was really trying to hide from him. He remembered the conversation all too well that took place after the banishing of the Sorcerer's Stone, and he wasn't happy. He missed out on the end of the school year, but gradually, Harry began to grow quieter and quieter until he rarely spoke. This took place only during the few weeks that were left of the school year but it was noticeable.  
  
This very moment, Harry was on the scarlet engine to Privet Drive where he would, once again, be driven to insanity with their slaving and true enough, Uncle Vernon's temper and infernal punishments that came along with it. Another thing that was mistaken about the Golden Boy was that he was a poor lowly specimen in the household who was beaten like a scum and treated like a slave. He didn't expect this summer to be any different but Harry was going to change this. He knew, that somewhere inside of him, that a tiny little light that had gone out during his life at the Dursley's was firing up again, and this time, the wouldn't beat it out of him.  
  
Harry impatiently waited on a bench for his Uncle to appear and take him to his personal Hell to be taken and mistreated, but he never came. Hours dragged on and he began to feel the eerie desolate platform to be slightly disturbing. Fed up with waiting, Harry heaved his trunk through the barrier and out, to the streets where muggles were packed like sardines. Grimacing, Harry dragged his trunk down and hailed a taxi, wondering what happened to the Dursley's. He watched as the scenery dragged by with startling speed through his window and began to doze off.  
  
"Hey kid! We're here." The driver yelled. I woke with a start and winced. The man really had the worst breath possible and Harry didn't need to smell it. Harry muttered something under his breath and paid the taxi, grumbling about the lack of respect to his customers. Harry dragged his trunk to the front of the house and was about to drag it up to the front door when something caught his eye. There, in front of the house clear as day, was a For Sale sign that clearly stated something was off. Harry's eyes grew wider as he started to realize what was happening. Dreading the sight, Harry cautiously opened the door and was met with silence. But the silence sounded deafening to Harry's ears as he explored the house. Everything was still in place, the TV was on, the frying pan that he supposed was used in the morning was still in the Kitchen sink and with further inspection, he found that absolutely nothing was wrong! That was the thing... his relatives had just vanished into thin air. Harry winced at the realization. Either they were kidnapped and dead at this moment... or they had left with nothing on themselves. Harry seriously doubted anything serious happened but he couldn't quite shake off the feeling of dread. Harry sat at the front steps and pondered what to do. His only living relatives were gone, he was alone... Bingo. Harry was alone, the house was in perfect condition, he didn't need to pay as the For Sale sign was up and if he ripped it down, no one would know...  
  
Harry grinned but stopped in his tracks. Perhaps Dumbledore knows? But Harry dismissed the thought as he thought that if the Golden Boy was really important, he would be secure in Hogwart's by now. He dragged up everything into the smallest room and began to plan out everything. Harry's mind was taking in all his surroundings and began to think about how he would kill the Dark Lord. That is, if he ever resurrected himself or found another body to feed on. Harry sat down on his desk and listed the things he would change in his life, add, or simply discard. He was serious when he began to list things off... but he was only 11, soon to be 12. On the other hand, he had a vault full of gold to spend, a home to himself and plenty of summer time to perfect his flaws.  
  
Plans to Conquer  
  
Buy every possible book relating to school subjects and everything else appealing and useful. Learn at least four different languages fluently, writing and reading included. Master a weapon by the end of the summer, along with an instrument. Master martial arts. Train the mind to think logically and be more observant. Memorize school texts and all possible information relating to the Wizard world. Find a way to use wand without leaving a magical signature for the Ministry of Magic to find. Severe all ties with headmaster and all possible spies and even your friends. Find Dark Lord's whereabouts and plans for resurrection. KILL DEATHEARS One word. Revenge...  
  
Harry reviewed his list and decided to start as soon as possible. The summer was only so long, and he had a feeling that this would take quite a lot of work. But first, Harry needed to eat! He was bloody starving so grabbing a sandwich he had whipped up in an instant, Harry settled on his bed, thinking. Harry was soon done and ready to sneak into the Leaky Cauldron to get himself into Diagon Alley. Harry studied his appearance and decided that he would never make is through the brick wall without being noticed and caught at his antics. Harry sighed with realization but had no time to do any major changes. Instead, he searched through Dudley's room to find any helpful things. He found a white bandana that he rolled up and tied around his forehead to cover up his infamous scar. Then, he found a considerable amount of jell to apply to his hair. It came out in short messy spikes, but he decided it looked cool. In fact, he thought that he would do that all the time, it was much tamer that way.  
  
Now, it was finally time to start something huge, to make a mark in history... Harry Potter the Boy- Who- Lived would not be trampled on, he would not be used, he would not be helpless... no. Harry Potter would be powerful, he would conquer the Dark Lord and his stupid little Death Eaters. He would be sure to let everyone know that from this day on, Harry Potter, would no longer be your innocent boy. He was never innocent, they didn't care for him... they just wanted his soon to be power, but he wasn't going to let anyone know he had them. He would be secretive, crafty and very much a Slytherin. 


	2. Tranquilizer

Chapter Two: Tranquilizer  
  
Harry threw himself out the door with some money in his pocket and sped off to find a taxi that would be willing to take him to London. He could only hope that the very man that had excruciatingly bad breath would not be the one to pick him up... unfortunately, it was.  
  
"You!" The taxi driver growled, thrusting his finger at Harry's chest, in a gesture of annoyance. Harry scowled.  
  
"Yes, me. Take me to London ask quickly as you can. Please." He said. The driver just clutched the steering wheel tightly, hunched over and glaring through the class window. Harry sighed and stared out the window. As the scenery sped by, he saw a big black dog, bigger then any dog he'd ever seen, stare at the taxi as it drove by. Harry blinked several times and brought in a deep shuddering breath. The feeling of dread was returning and he didn't like it. It was as if that colossal dog was watching him, waiting. Finally, the driver pulled in front of the Leaky Cauldron (or where it should be as he couldn't see it) and almost threw Harry out of the car, his face purple.  
  
Harry stared at the door for a while before grimacing. This wouldn't work, even with his changed appearance, someone would surely notice the Golden Boy. Thinking fast, he stared at his environment and noticed that all the buildings were connected together, sandwiched tightly. Harry then thoughtfully rubbed his head before grinning brightly and entering the muggle Electronic store right next to the Leaky Cauldron. His wand firmly up his right sleeve, he casually strolled through the store, pretending to be interested in a black electric guitar with realistic flames designed. As the employees and customers passed by, Harry, still casually strolling, passed through the Employee's Only sign and slipped in. There was a narrow hallway with several doors on each side. He avoided rooms that sounded occupied and instead, happened to walk upon a door that led up to the rooftop.  
  
Sighing in relief, he walked up the flight of stairs undisturbed. He gasped, he could see everything! His theories were correct... all the buildings were connected and in order to get down to the Leaky Cauldron's roof that would require a jump... that was very steep. He walked over to the edge and prayed that he wouldn't break a bone. He plopped himself down and hit the roof with an explosion of pain in his ankle. That could be ignored for now, it wasn't life threatening. He brought in a deep breath and thanked the gods that he didn't die jumping three stories. It must have been faith and all the luck he possessed.  
  
Harry peered over the back of the roof and saw the familiar alleyway with the brick wall. Harry hurriedly jumped down, almost falling on his face, and entered Diagon Alley. Success! Glancing around to make sure no one was there, Harry pulled out his wand and entered Diagon Alley, the world of wizards and witches all alike. Harry squinted in the absurdly bright sun and ducked his head to hide away his noticeable green eyes that would make a person look twice.  
  
Calmly strolling through the streets, Harry tensed and nearly fell over in shock. He pulled himself together, clutched his side. He grimaced and looked over, his hand over a small dart. Red feathers were sticking out of the dart, as a decoration, and Harry coiled in shock, slowly getting dizzier. He stumbled to the ground and felt his head pound, his bloods rushing in quiet surprise. The ground met him as he fell to the ground unconscious, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.  
  
Oh umm this was short... thanks for all the reviews everyone! That was great, and HermioneGreen, was it you who mentioned about being better if it took place after his fifth year? I have a reason for him being very young at this point and realizing it, hope you don't mind. 


	3. Escape from Pain

Chapter Three: Survivor  
  
A cold draft breezed into the damp dungeon, animosity clear in the sultry air. It was dark, dark as can be, where it would seem like a prison holding, blood splattered on the walls, fear rising. In a small black heap lay the body of an eleven-year-old; limp and unmoving precariously close to the edge of death. His countenance was etched with pain and shock, a figure of symbolism that proved dark.  
  
In a split moment, his body shuddered and writhed in indescribable pain beyond pain. With a chilling breath, a surreptitious shadow crept into the dungeon floor and ruefully opened the door, all malign and malice gone from the drafty room. It seemed this shadow, a hero, turned away with irascible remorse. Inching its way to Harry Potter, prisoner, the shadow picked up the boy like he was precious china, and carried his way out. The whole world was holding it's breath as the two vanished into the twinkling night, violet sky and individual stars that shined with breathtaking hues. The sun was down, animals were asleep, some awake and being the prey or preying.  
  
Harry stirred away with a groan and shrunk back from the touch, the warmth that he was in. He was cautious of anything, a tactic of survival. His eyes cracked open and blearily made out a dark figure with its hood up. His eyes wide with fear, he desperately tried to get on the ground on his own two feet. He cried out though, when his broken ribs brushed against the figure and collapsed, shuddering and breathing heavily.  
  
"Who are you?" He whispered, pain evident in his voice. The figure tensed and slowly raised his head, shadows creeping along the lines of his dark facial expression. Still too dark to see properly, Harry noted.  
  
"I'm here to save you." He whispered his voice rough without use.  
  
"Who are you?" He repeated. He was suspicious and it didn't help he couldn't see the man's face. It... it reminded him of the black robed men that took him in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Shh. Go to sleep." He whispered back, his heart tightening as the injured boy flinched in pain again. His eyes clouded in fury to the very people that took him captive and tried to forever damage his soul and mind. Though he couldn't see it, but the man's eyes were full of concern and deep love, something not many could see in others.  
  
The darkness that surrounded them was bone shattering, and beautiful at the same time. From within the road came shadowy, misty figure, hooded and completely black. The man who was holding Harry froze in mid step and tensed, ready for flight. He turned away; his wand poised for attack, and ran. Ran like the wind, like his life depended on it, casting spells behind him. It was a beautiful enchanting storm of lights and sounds, yells and pounding adrenaline.  
  
A tremendous explosion broke through the building tension in the air and shattered, hurling the figure and Harry back into a dark forest, forbidden and dangerously mysterious. The man fell unconscious, but Harry, who had been wide-awake and fearful, was trembling. Didn't the man say he was his savior? Then why had he left him, falling unconscious? Harry scrambled for the man's wand and stood, holding his wand out.  
  
"Lumos." No one was there. He looked around and saw trees billowing in the night wind, chilly air that sunk into his skin and bit his bones like tigers. He hated himself. He hated himself. He hated himself...  
  
"I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself..." He jumped when the figure stirred from the ground. His wand was drawn and he could see a man who would have been very handsome if it weren't for the dirt and grime that was on his face and the slight mustache that framed his mouth. His black hair was streaked with white, as if stress had finally caught up with him and effected him greatly. Harry nearly fell when the man spoke.  
  
"Don't hate yourself." The man tried to stand. "Damn, that hurt. Are you okay?" Harry nodded his head and looked out of the forest into the dirt road.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked quietly. He was still clutching the wand like it was his lifeline.  
  
"Pioneer Creek." Harry cocked his head sideways and considered the man's answer for a moment.  
  
"Where?" He finally asked, exasperated. The man chuckled and moved to stand up. Harry thrust the wand into the man's face.  
  
"Don't move. Where is Pioneer Creek and who are you?" The man froze and slowly turned his head to him.  
  
"Pioneer Creek is not in your world." He slowly said. Harry's eyes glazed over and he dropped the wand.  
  
"Not in my world?" He repeated, not quite believing his answer.  
  
"No, not on Earth. It's in another realm; the Conqueror's Circle of Fire took hostage of you and placed you in Poena's Harena. He lowered his head.  
  
"I saw them take you and followed. They took a chunk of my pure magic supply and my energy. I needed to recuperate after traveling through the opening that took us here. I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner."  
  
Harry's eyes blazed again, the light that had almost gone out during his time at Poena's Harena, was firing up and motivating him. He looked up and the man jumped when he saw his fierce eyes, full of torture and pain, hate and pure malevolence and most of all... suffering.  
  
"They will pay."  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone and thank you, new readers and all the others who came back and checked it out. Off- kilter? By the way, anyone who can be a great beta- reader, contact me please? It would be great to have someone review my work and check it for me. Once again, thank you!!! Next week- who is the mysterious man? Muhaha 


End file.
